Big Time Love Story
by smileymandy
Summary: When Logan's sister comes to the Palm Woods who falls for her hard, Meet Allie Mitchell a new recording artist for Roque Records.


Big Time Surprise

By. SmileyMandy

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all hanging out by the pool at the Palm Woods. Gustavo told the boys to get a little bit of sun for their next music video. "I can't believe, that Gustavo gave us the entire day off to lay out in the sun." said James as he put on his designer sunglasses. "I know, best day ever, nothing is going to ruin this perfect day for us." said Carlos while he was checking out a girl from across the pool. All four of the boys sighed in relief, that it was just a day to hang out by the pool, and relax for a moment. *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*BEEP* came from all of the boys phones. Each of them look at their phones, Logan read the message that said "Dogs get to the studio in twenty, I have a surprise for you guys." Kendall then said "Well how bad could it be." Each of the boys groaned and fell back into their seats.

*EPISODE TITLES*

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan walked into Roque Records all of them complaining, and walked into Gustavo's office. "Ok Gustavo, what's the big surprise, this is our day off. Remember?" Gustavo rolled his eyes and said "This won't take long. But I have great news. Your album reached number one on the charts." All of the boys started jumping up and down, high fiving one another, Carlos then said "REALLY?" Gustavo started laughing, then stopped to say "NO, you boys are all way to gullible. The real surprise is that Roque Records signed someone new, and I need you guys to show the new act around the Palm Woods, LA, and get to know them better." Each of the boys crossed their arms in disgust, and James asked "and why is this surprise for us." Gustavo clapped causing the door to fly open, and in walked a girl of about 16 or 17, who had long glistening brown curly hair, and eyes that could kill if you stared at them for to long. All of the boys' jaws dropped but Logan's dropped the lowest. He literally ran up to her, held out his hand and said "I'm Logan Mitchell and who are you beautiful creature?" The girl chuckled and said "I'm Allie." Logan began to laugh as well joining Allie. Logan then said "Well that's funny I have a twin sister named Allie, but your a million times prettier than she could ever be." Allie stopped laughing and said in a very serious voice "Well that's funny because I have a twin brother named Logan and he's my twin brother, and he's standing in this very room, maybe you two have met." Logan's face instantly turned as white as a ghost on Halloween. He then shrieked out "ALLIE!" Allie crossed her arms and smirked "Surprise Logan, you are just as smart as you were in Minnesota. (Allie walked by each of the boys) Kendall is just as headstrong as he before. Carlos is just as willing as he was last year. (Allie stopped in front of James.) James is just as...um...(she got lost in his eyes, but quickly snapped out of that trans) James is just as hot as he ever was before." Allie sat down of Gustavo's desk and batted her long eyelashes that could cause storms in Hawaii. "Allie what happened to you, your glasses, acne, hair, and wardrobe." asked Kendall in a surprising and scared voice. Allie laughed again and said "All of those things can be changed, this was just hiding behind that girl you knew last year. I can't believe after all of those years of me chasing Kendall, James, and Carlos, that one day the tables would be turned and they would all be chasing me, plus my own brother thought I was totally hot. That's just weird. This has been one surprising day." All the boys were blushing, except for Logan who was turning as red as a fire engine because he was growing madder by the moment. James then walked up to Allie, putting one hand on the desk and flashing one of his million dollar smiles and began to talk "So does this mean you want to go on a date with me." Everyone looked at each other confused including Kelly and Gustavo. Allie began to fake giggle, and placed one hand on James arm, which caused chills over James spine, then she spoke in a school girl voice, "Of course I would, it something I've dreamed about since I was six, when you put gum in my hair in first grade. YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING JAMES DIAMOND, I WOULD NEVER DATE YOU EVEN IF WE WERE THE LAST TWO PEOPLE ON EARTH." James took two huge steps back and put his hands up. All of the boys then said in harmony "We're sorry Allie for acting like such idiots." Then Carlos put his two cents in "It's just your hot." Allie's face changed, she face became sweeter and softer similar to the face the boys once knew. Allie then said in her caring voice "I'm sorry too, for over reacting, I'm just glad to see all of you guys again. I missed each of you." Allie approached her brother and said "I missed Logan because he's my brother, and it's so lonely around the house with just mom and dad." Allie gave her brother a quick hug. She stood in front of Kendall and said "I missed Kendall because now our hockey team sucks without him." Allie gave Kendall a tight hug that lasted a few seconds. She moved in front of Carlos and smiled at him "I missed Carlos for his funny antics, and his helmet, you don't understand how boring Minnesota is without you guys." Allie gave Carlos a friendly hug, that Allie remembered how much she missed each of them, Allie let go and moved in front of the boy she once had a huge crush (maybe still had a crush on), and one of the only people that ever heard her sing, and believed in her. She stared into his hazel eyes, and he stared back into her big brown ones. Allie then spoke "Then there is James and I missed him because he believed in me when no one else would and he listened to me when no one else would." James gave her a soft smile and opened his arms, Allie almost ran to wrap her arms around his body, he was so warm. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I really did miss you, you were the first person that believed in me and I'll always be your biggest fan." They continued hug for what felt like minutes until Logan cleared his voice and said "Ok well Allie we should head back to the Palm Woods so you can get settled into your room." The two finally broke from hugging, and awkwardly looked at each other. The five left the office and Kelly closed the door behind them and said to Gustavo "Aww...did you see that?" Gustavo shook his head and said "No, I didn't see anything, what was I suppose to see Kelly?" Kelly rolled her eyes and said "James and Allie, they totally are head over heels for each other." Gustavo turned to his computer and said "Yes Kelly of course I saw that, I'm not blind, people who are blind could see those two crushing hard on each other. Too bad Roque Records have a no dating policy between our artists." Gustavo got up and left leaving Kelly standing alone in the office she quietly said to her self "Gustavo, why are you so heartless." Kelly sighed and walked out of the office.


End file.
